Heihachi
Character Heihachi is one of the main characters in the Tekken series. He debuted in the first game in the series and has returned for all subsequent titles. Heihachi Mishima is the host of the 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 7th King of Iron Fist Tournaments. He is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, serving as the final boss of 1 and 4 and the sub-boss of 3 and 7. Importance Tekken 2 and Tekken 3 are considered breakthrough titles and among the greatest games of all time, the latter also being the second best-selling fighting game to date. The series is the best selling fighting game franchise in history. Affiliation with Nintendo Heihachi was originally considered for Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U, but was dropped because series creator Masahiro Sakurai had trouble conceiving a moveset for the character. Heihachi was referenced as a Mii Costume in later DLC for the game. Information Symbol Tekken's symbol is Jin Kazama's Devil Gene mark, a tattoo-like mark that was branded onto him by the Devil Gene. Palette Swaps Half of Heihachi's swaps are his Young self, while the other half are of Old Heihachi. * Default: Black * Young: (Red, Blue & Green) * 2nd Var: Dark Gray * Old: (Yellow, Purple & Orange) Normal Moves Heihachi's normal moves consist of various moves from the Tekken series, it's a fighting series, Heihachi is covered. Special Moves Neutral Special Demon Breath Heihachi performs an instantaneous pushing motion with his hands, forming an infinity symbol visual effect. The attack functions like an instant Falcon Punch that does less damage and knockback. Side Special Omen Hell Axle 2 strong aerial roundhouse kicks. The attack doesn't send Heihachi very far while in the air, so using it for recovery would have to be reserved for only when you're close to the ledge, but using it doesn't put Heihachi in free-fall, so you can use it multiple times to strengthen it's recovery if you need to. Up Special Thunder God Fist Think of Ken's Up Special, but with electricity and without the spin. This is the optimal recovery move for Heihachi, goes the same distance as Shoryuken. Down Special Demon Scissors Heihachi flips to have his back facing down and slams down onto the ground while pushing his legs downwards. This attack has a sweet spot, hit the opponent with Heihachi's feet and they'll go flying much further than if you hit them with Heihachi's back. this can also be used as a ledge-guarding tool as the sweet spot can also spike. Final Smash Rage Art Activate this attack while your opponent is right in front of you. Heihachi will perform a series of combo moves, juggling the opponent, and then Heihachi will finish with an extra powerful Demon Breath, sending the opponent flying. Victory Theme A segment from Street Fighter X Tekken's Tekken Victory Theme Trivia * Heihachi's Palette Swaps originally had 4 unique skins instead of 4 Old Heihachi variants, though Old Heihachi was one of them. * Heihachi is YoyoMann's favorite episode, despite being one of the least successful. References https://tekken.fandom.com/wiki/Heihachi_Mishima